1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garage door status light system and more particularly pertains to providing an indoor light signal when a garage door is open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of signaling the status of electrical systems by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,107 to Ji discloses an alarm device for an automatic garage door and U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,236 to Kister discloses a remote garage door position indicator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a garage door status light system that allows for providing an indoor light signal when a garage door is open.
In this respect, the garage door status light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indoor light signal when a garage door is open.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved garage door status light system which can be used for providing an indoor light signal when a garage door is open. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighting systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved garage door status light system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved garage door status light system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a house. The house has a plurality of rooms including a kitchen, a bedroom, and a garage. Each room has a ceiling. Each room also has a plurality of walls. The garage has an enlarged garage door opening. The opening has a horizontal upper edge and a horizontal lower edge. Between the upper and lower edges is a pair of vertical side edges. Next provided is a garage door. The garage door has a horizontal upper edge and a horizontal lower edge. Between the upper and lower edges is a pair of vertical side edges. The garage door is movable between a raised open orientation remote from the garage door opening and a lowered closed orientation filling garage door opening. A garage door opener is provided. The garage door opener is mounted to the ceiling of the garage. A driver is coupled to the garage door. The door is selectively movable between the open orientation and the closed orientation. An electrical outlet is provided next. The electrical outlet is provided in the ceiling of the garage adjacent to the opener. The opener is electrically powered through the outlet. Provided next is a magnetic sensor. The magnetic sensor has a fixed component and a movable component. The fixed component is coupled to the garage on a vertical edge of the opening adjacent to the top edge. The movable component is coupled to the garage door on a vertical edge adjacent to the top edge. The magnetic sensor constitutes a normally closed switch adapted to allow current to pass there through when the fixed and movable components are not adjacent to each other and not magnetically coupled as when the garage door is open. The magnetic sensor is adapted to preclude current from passing therethrough when the fixed and movable components are adjacent to each other and magnetically coupled as when the garage door is closed. Next provided are one or more light emitting diodes. The light emitting diode or diodes are provided at a location or locations remote from the garage door. One light emitting diode is preferably mounted in a wall of the kitchen adjacent to the ceiling. Another light emitting diode is preferably mounted in the ceiling of the bedroom adjacent to a wall. Further provided is an electrical line. The electrical line constitutes an electrical connection between the electrical outlet, the magnetic sensor and the light emitting diodes. The electrical line is 22-gauge electrical bell wire. Last provided is a power transformer. The power transformer is operatively associated with the garage door opener and the electrical outlet. The transformer converts the 110-volt power from the outlet to 6-volt power. In this manner, the light emitting diodes are powered.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garage door status light system which has all of the advantages of the prior art lighting systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garage door status light system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garage door status light system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved garage door status light system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such garage door status light system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a garage door status light system for providing an indoor light signal when a garage door is open.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garage door status light system comprising a garage door. The garage door is movable between a raised open orientation and a lowered closed orientation. A garage door opener is provided. The garage door opener allows the door to be selectively moved between the open orientation and closed orientation. An electrical outlet is provided adjacent to the opener. The opener is electrically powered through the outlet. Also provided is a magnetic sensor. The magnetic sensor has a fixed component. The magnetic sensor also has a movable component constituting a switch. A light is provided. Provided next is an electrical line. The electrical line runs between the electrical outlet, the magnetic sensor and the light. Last provided is a power transformer operatively associated with the garage door opener and the electrical outlet for powering the light.